


A Birthday surprise

by HitsugayaKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKitsune/pseuds/HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first time posting my work on Archive of our own so please excuse an mistakes involving tags! I have a Fanfiction.net account if you would like to check it out! It's HitsugayaKitsune





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting my work on Archive of our own so please excuse an mistakes involving tags! I have a Fanfiction.net account if you would like to check it out! It's HitsugayaKitsune

It was a Sunny afternoon in the village of Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki was eagerly awaiting his 16th Birthday, it was currently the 10th of October, his Birthday was only hours away and Naruto could barely wait.

"Ahhh" The Uzumaki yawned while he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms as he rested his back against the headboard. Naruto slowly rubbed his eyes before moving his view to the left, looking out the window to see the streets of Konoha illuminated by the soft afternoon sun, as the sound of faint car horns filled head. He grinned as he remembered what was to come later on that day. Naruto pushed the sheets of off himself as jumped out of bed, his usual limitless energy filling his body as he started to wake up. He swiftly made his way over to the bathroom, his usual energy controlling his body. Naruto opened the door and approached the sink, he opened the cabinet and took out his toothbrush, thoughts of what was to come later that day began to fill his mind. Naruto's smile widened as he began to brush his teeth. He began to think about his birthday, the thought of being surrounded by his friends, it felt surreal, almost like it was to good to be true. The Uzumaki finally had friends, he had people that cared for him, people were there for him no matter what. Naruto cared for and loved all of his friends, but there was one person, the person that that made Naruto's heart stop whenever they were together, one person Naruto always felt different around. Kiba Inuzuka. The moment Naruto saw Kiba His heart skipped a beat, he felt butterflies in hims stomach. Naruto loved him. His free flowing Brown hair, His perfect eyes that looked like they could peer into your soul, his tantalizing lips and soft cheeks laid with the Inuzuka clan mark, not to mention his good looks and flawless body. Naruto always felt something for him.

Naruto continued to brush his teeth, before rinsing his mouth out and putting his brush back into the cabinet. Naruto closed the cabinet, smiling as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He moved across the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm up as he started to get undressed. Naruto stripped out of his pajamas, flinching as the air hit his naked body. He tossed his pajamas to the side before hopping into the shower, letting out a short squeal as the hot water hit his naked back. The Uzumaki started to wash himself as he continued to think about later, His excitement only further building as he did so. The thought of Having fun with a group of friends, hanging out with them and not having a care in the world. Naruto couldn't stop smiling the thoughts passed through his head, this was all he had ever wanted.

As Naruto turned off the shower and left it he heard a buzzing coming from nearby, he wrapped a towel around his waist and approached the sink, he saw his phone sitting on the side, with a text message from Shikamaru appearing on the lock screen.

'Hey Naruto, I was just wondering if we were still okay for later?'

Naruto stood there staring at the phone with a puzzled expression for a second as he tried to remember what Shikamaru was talking about. Ah, they had planned to go out for his Birthday, he was so overwhelmed with excitement he must've somehow forgotten. Naruto swiped the message and put in his pin as the reason entered his mind.

'Yeah, I'll meet you and everyone there!'

Naruto typed the message and then hit send before opening the door and entering back into his room. He placed his phone on the bedside table before moving over to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day. The Uzumaki picked out a Black T-Shirt with a red flame like pattern positioned in the centre and a pair of black jeans. Along with a pair of Cartoon ramen boxers he got from his dresser. Naruto moved back to his bed and placed his selected clothes on it before taking off his towel to dry himself. As the Uzumaki finished drying himself he placed the towel on his bed besides the clothes and started to get dressed. He first slid on his cartoon Ramen Boxers, concealing his soft member as they reached his waist. Naruto then picked up his jeans from the bed and then put them on, pulling the zipper closed before picking up his shirt and sliding it over his head as he put his arms through the holes on either side, adjusting it slightly as it dropped downwards. Naruto smiled as he looked out the window, his eyes looking down at the busy streets of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes moved away from the window as he turned around, he moved towards the bedside table and grabbed his phone, placing it in his pocket as he approached the door. As Naruto unlocked and opened the door he saw Kiba in front of him walking towards his direction.

He wore a plain white T-Shirt with a black Jacket overtop, and a pair of black trousers

"Oh Kiba!" Naruto's usual energy filled his voice as he began to start a conversation with the Inuzuka

"Oh, hey Naruto, I was just about to knock" Kiba spoke, ceasing his movement as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Good timing" Naruto's smile widened slightly as he spoke

"Hey, Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over later" Kiba moved his head to the right slightly, a light shade of red formed on his cheeks as he neared the end of his sentence "Sure" Naruto replied in his usual cheerful voice, oblivious to the slightly embarrassing blush that had formed on the Inuzuka's cheeks.

"We can go to my place after tonight" Kiba moved his head back to it's original position, locking his eyes with Naruto as did so

"Okay, I'll see you later"

"Y-yeah Bye" Kiba stuttered, slightly nervous at the fact he asked Naruto to come over.

::::::

The Uzumaki continued to wander the streets, trying to find something to occupy himself with as he we waited for what felt like a eternity, Naruto stopped moving and took a seat on a nearby bench. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, sighing as he saw the time.

"4:18? I Can't wait anymore, why can't tonight just come already" Naruto pouted as he reached the end of his sentence, he was fed up with waiting. He couldn't wait for tonight, he had been up since 12 o'clock and the suspense was killing him. This was the first proper birthday he would have, when he was younger Naruto hated his birthdays, because there would be No-one to celebrate it with him, all it did was remind him that he was alone. This would be his first birthday with friends, his first birthday with people that genuinely like Naruto for who he is and care for him. Thinking of what he could do to kill time, Naruto thought of asking his friends if they wanted to get something to eat before later. They had planned to go and watch a movie later on that day for Naruto's birthday, the thought of dinner hadn't even crossed the Uzumaki's mind as he was overwhelmed with excitement. As the thoughts of getting dinner laid in Naruto's mind he felt his stomach rumble, eliciting a groan from the slightly embarrassed Uzumaki.

"I guess that's a yes" Naruto chuckled as his excitement built. He unlocked his phone once again and pulled up his contacts, scrolling through he quickly found the people he would be going to the movie with later and texted them asking if they wanted to get some food before the Movie. After a couple of minutes of waiting, or what felt like forever, he got a reply from the five other people that were going to be coming along with him.

'Yeah sure, what were you thinking of?' Naruto smiled at the thought of Kiba joining him, slightly cheering him up from the pain of waiting.

'Can't Naruto, sorry. I'm still good for the movie though' Naruto sighed as he read Shikamaru's reply, he probably could come and just couldn't be bothered.

'Yeah, Sure' Ino replied, making Naruto's smile return

'Sorry Naruto, I won't be able to make it for dinner. But I can still join you for the Movie' Naruto's smile slightly lowered in disappointment as he read Sakura's reply

'Yeah, Whatever' Naruto's smile faded into a sigh as he read Sasuke's reply, he couldn't even be nice to him on his Birthday could he?

Naruto messaged them all the same thing, well, leaving out Shikamaru and Sakura. 'I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku's at 5' Naruto hit send with a smile. getting up from the bench as he returned his phone back into his pocket. Naruto decided to make his way to Ichiraku's, it was a fifteen minute walk away and it wasn't worth it to get a Taxi, walking would kill time and it just wasn't worth it to pay for a Taxi.

After walking through the streets Naruto soon arrived outside of the Ichiraku's at 4:31, as soon as he neared the Ramen establishment he could smell the rich Ramen Broth invading his nose, making his stomach rumble even further. He instantly regretted telling them to meet him here at five. Naruto groaned as he realized he would have to wait forty minutes to eat the Ramen that was currently making his stomach rumble and his mouth water, then again he was the one who asked them to meet him at five, so he only had himself to blame. Naruto sighed, wanting to occupy himself he moved his eyes across the street, he saw an arcade and his eyes instantly lit up. Naruto loved arcades, He was always really good at the games. His favorites were Taiko and Dance Dance Revolution, Mainly because they were games that channeled his almost endless energy, and he was amazing at them. Naruto preferred DDR Though, he was the definition of and Extrovert and loved it whenever people grouped up to watch him while he played. Naruto, overwhelmed with excitement, crossed the road and made his way over to the Arcade.

Naruto rushed over the road and approached the Arcade. As the Uzumaki opened the door and entered, his eyes twitched as they adjusted to the dimly lit room from the outside, as Naruto recovered his eyes locked onto two DDR Machines that laid back to back in the middle of the space. Naruto scanned his eyes around the fairly small arcade. To the left there was a Taiko machine and further down from that there was a row of Pachinko machines lined up against the wall, eight in total. To the right opposite the other DDR machine was a bar with refreshments, tables and chairs were lined up and spaced evenly between eachover to the right. And against the back wall was a set of various other Japanese arcade games, along with an ATM and a machine for pachinko balls.

Naruto's eyes once again became locked with the DDR machines as he heard cheers coming from it, he didn't even realize that there was a crowd gathered around one of them. The Uzumaki approached the crowd, curious as to who was playing. Naruto pushed through the group of people trying to fight his way to the front. He reached the other side only to find Kiba using the machine, as he watched he became lost in Kiba's movements, all he could do was stare, the way he perfectly timed his movements and matched the symbols appearing on the screen, it was simply mesmerizing. How did Naruto not even know that Kiba liked Dance Dance Revolution much less that he played it? Naruto continued to stare at the perfectly in sync Kiba as he danced along to the music.

As the Inuzuka finished his song and left the machine he noticed Naruto and greeted him while a smile, proud of his earlier performance.

"Oh hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" Kiba asked the blonde with a smile

"Y-You play DDR?" Naruto stuttered, ignoring Kiba's question as the words left his mouth, confused and shocked by Kiba's performance, and the fact that he even plays DDR.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" The Inuzuka ignored Naruto's stutter as he wiped off the sweat that began to form on his face

"N-No"

"Oh, I thought you did"

"How are you so good?" The Uzumaki asked, in pure awe of Kiba's performance and skill.

"I Dunno" Kiba answered truthfully, shocking Naruto as he answered his question

"Just practice and experience I guess" Kiba scratched the back of his head and smiled as he spoke

"So what are you doing here" Kiba asked his earlier question once again

"O-oh yeah. I arrived at Ichiraku's early and saw this across the street so I decided to come in and kill some time on DDR"

"What are you doing here though? I only just arrived so how come you're already here?" Naruto flipped the question, asking Kiba the same, raising a brow as he questioned him

"I took a cab" Kiba replied, Making Naruto Stutter at his own stupidity

"O-Oh"

Kiba chuckled at Naruto's reaction

"Do you want to get a drink?" The Inuzuka asked Naruto mainly for the fact that he was exhausted from his earlier activity.

"Sure" Naruto replied with a smile, recovering from his earlier stupidity. The pair moved over to the table, making their way through the now dispersed crowd.

"What do you want to drink?" Kiba asked Naruto, letting him sit down as he asked for his drink preference

"Just water" Naruto smiled as he took a seat at the table, letting Kiba go to get their drinks

The Uzumaki pulled out his phone and texted Ino and Sasuke, notifying them that he and Kiba where together and that they would meet them there at ichiraku's. He looked at the time before locking his phone 4:38. As Naruto put his phone back in his pocket he suddenly felt the strong feeling of anxiety wash over him. Why did he feel anxious? He had hung out with his friends and gone out with people before, why was this any different? Why did he suddenly feel nervous?

...

...

"I'm back" Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Kiba returning. Oh, that's why Naruto suddenly felt anxious, he was alone with Kiba, the person he had a crush on just inches from him as they sat across from eachover. As Naruto realized why he suddenly felt anxious, his mind jumped to the thought of being on a date with Kiba, he thought of this as a date with Kiba

"Naruto?" The Inuzuka asked, oblivious to Naruto's current state as he sat across from him

"S-Sorry" Naruto replied, his cheeks turned a soft red as thoughts of them being on a date together passed through his head.

"Who else is joining us for dinner?" Kiba asked as he took a sip of his drink, he got water too, not wanting to have a carbonated drink or anything before they ate.

"I-Ino and Sasuke" Naruto stuttered, trying to recover from his earlier thoughts.

"Sakura and Shikamaru can't make it. Shikamaru is probably just being lazy though" Naruto smirked as he took a sip of his water before putting back down onto the table

"Yeah probably" Kiba agreed

Naruto and Kiba continued to laugh and talk to eachover, soon he forgot about the idea of this being a date with kiba, he just concentrated on the conversation and soon found himself forgetting about it entirely.

...

After what had felt like an eternity of talking Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Into and the time.

'Naruto where are you? you told us to meet you here at five, where are you?' As Naruto read the text his eyes darted upwards, to see the current time. 5:06

"Damn it" Naruto mumbled to himself

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, not failing to hear what the Uzumaki said

"We're late" Naruto said as he sat up in a hurry, he knew how Ino got if she had to wait. A confused look appeared on Kiba's face, he took his phone out from his pocket and opened it, his eyes darted to the time.

"Oh, you're right" Kiba said realizing how much time had passed since they had been speaking. Kiba sat up and joined Naruto. Putting his phone back into his pocket as he approached the door

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Naruto called out to the pair, spotting them out front as they left the Arcade

"That's okay" Ino sighed, as she saw them. She wanted to hit Naruto but couldn't, it was his birthday after all

"idiot" Sasuke mumbled, insulting the Uzumaki, of which Naruto didn't fail to hear. Naruto in reply made a face at him, pulling his left eye downwards with his finger as he stuck his tongue out at him. He and Kiba quickly jogged over the street in a hurry to eat. As they made their way inside both Kiba and Naruto inhaled, letting the smell of the rich ramen broth linger in their nose, Naruto's stomach once again rumbled as he smelt it, making Sasuke sigh in disappointment. Kiba chuckled as he saw Naruto's hunger start to control him

"Whats so funny!?" Naruto raised his voice in frustration as he turned and stared at Kiba

"N-Nothing" Kiba stuttered as he recovered from his earlier amusement

"Lets just sit down and order" Kiba and Naruto stopped as Ino started to speak. The group quickly found a table to sit at, there weren't that many people dining there that night.

"Ahh" Naruto sighed as he sat down next to Kiba. As the group took their seats they opened the menu, browsing what there was to order.

"Ugh, It all looks so good" The Uzumaki spoke in a low voice, trying to fight back his watering mouth.

"It does" Kiba said in agreement as he browsed the different options

As the group decided on their order and closed their menus a server made their way over to them, asking them what they would like to order.

Naruto and Kiba ordered Tonkatsu Pork Ramen Sasuke ordered Shoyu Ramen and Ino ordered Miso Ramen. Soon after the server brought out thier orders. Sasuke's and Kiba's were brought out first. As the server brought out Kiba's and placed it in front of him Naruto's eyes locked onto it as his mouth started to water. The server then brought in Naruto and Ino's orders shortly afterwards. As the Uzumaki's order was put in front of him, he quickly broke his Chopsticks before whispering 'Itadakimasu'. Naruto didn't waste any time as took hold of his chopsticks and started to eat, finally pacifying his hunger and his rumbling stomach as shoveled ramen into his mouth. The group started up a conversation as they ate. Asking how they all were, asking how their day up to this point was, the normal things, then Ino asked something that surprised Naruto and Kiba.

"So. Are you two together?" Ino spoke as her lips formed into a smug smile. She placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl as she stared at Naruto and Kiba. The pair stopped eating as Ino spoke, Kiba looked away as his cheeks blushed a light red, Naruto completely froze, he stared at Ino as he held his chopsticks, ramen still locked between them.

"N-No" Kiba stuttered, all Naruto could do was continue to stare at Ino

"Really? You were together when we arrived, who knows what you did in that dark arcade"

"And you ordered the same thing, you're even sitting next to eachover" Just cause it was Naruto's Birthday, that doesn't mean he can have all the fun. Ino smirked as she reached the end of her sentence. Kiba blushed and even deeper shade of red as the words reached him.

"W-We're not" Kiba said, his eyes still anchored to the left.

"Really?" Ino giggled at the sight of Kiba blushing

"I said we're not!" Kiba yelled, angered by Ino's cocky giggle

"Okay, if you say so"

Naruto returned to eating his ramen as a light red flooded his cheeks, Kiba did the same, trying to forget about what just happened. Ino looked at Sasuke as her lips formed into a devilish grin, Sasuke ignored the sight and continued to eat. As the group finished their food they paid for it and made their way outside. The sun began to set on the horizon as they approached the road.

"Ugh I'm stuffed, that was so good" Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head

"Yeah, that was just what I needed" Kiba joined Naruto and smiled as he agreed

"What time is it?" Naruto asked turning to Kiba

"Uh" Kiba pulled out his phone, checking the time as he unlocked it

"6:22"

"We should probably make our way to the Movies" Kiba put his phone back into his pocket as he spoke

"Ahhhhh" Ino squealed at the sight of them interacting. In return Naruto and Kiba looked to her, their smiles fading as their now expressionless faces stared her dead in the eye

"Sorry" Ino apologized as she pouted

"I'll call us a Taxi" Sasuke sighed as he exited the restaurant after paying, was he the only one there not acting like a child?

"Thanks" Naruto responded as a smile widened

"I'll text Sakura and Shikamaru that we're on on way and they should meet us there" Kiba added

"mhm!" Naruto confirmed with a grin, making Kiba blush lightly as he did so.

The Taxi soon arrived and the group of friends entered. Telling the driver their destination, they continued to talk, as they drove to the movies.

...

"We're here" The driver spoke as he pulled up to their destination.

Naruto, Kiba and Ino left as Sasuke stayed behind and thanked the driver as he handed him the correct amount of money for the trip.

"Ugh" Naruto groaned as he stretched his legs

"What time is the Movie again?" Kiba asked, Ino shrugged in response making the Inuzuka sigh.

"Its at 7" Sasuke answered as he exited the cab, closing the door behind him.

"What time is-"

"It's 6:43" Sasuke added, interrupting Kiba as he spoke, making him growl in response.

"We should make our way inside" The Raven ignored the angered Inuzuka as he walked past him, making his way inside the movie theatre.

"Thinks he's better than everyone" Kiba mumbled to himself as the rest of the group made their way inside

"H-Hey, wait up!"

As they made their may inside they spotted Shikamaru leaning against a wall near the entrance on his phone

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out as he approached him, Kiba followed him not wanting to be near Sasuke. The other two made their way to the counter to buy their tickets and snacks.

"Oh, hey Naruto" He replied as he looked up from his phone

"Sorry I couldn't make it to dinner"

"That's fine!" The Uzumaki spoke with a familiar smile.

"Hey Kiba" Shikamaru shifted his vision to Kiba as he spoke

"H-Hey" The Inuzuka stuttered, trying to recover from earlier

"What are we watching again?" Shikamaru asked the Uzumaki as he moved his head back towards him

"The My Hero Academia movie, it came out recently and I've been dying to watch it" As Naruto spoke his grin widened, his excitement for the movie building as he began to talk about it.

"We should probably start going into the theatre" Shikamaru's eyes wandered to the door, In response Naruto turned around and saw Sakura enter the building

"Oh Sakura!" He called out to the pink haired girl, bringing her attention towards them

"Oh, hey Naruto" Sakura called out with a smile as she walked towards the group

"Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" Naruto smiled back to the girl in return

"Well we should probably make our way into the screening room" Shikamaru said once again, interrupting the pair as they spoke with eachover

"Yeah" the two shifted their faces to Shikamaru

"Hey! Help us carry the snacks over here!" Ino called out as she waved to them.

"Kay!" Naruto replied as the group made their way over to her

"I didn't know what you guys wanted cause you were talking with eachover so I just got four popcorn's for us to share between ourselves, you can decide on your drinks"

"Can I just get a coke?" Naruto continued to smile as he spoke to the employee, his excitement overwhelming him

"Can you make that two?" Kiba added

"What about you guys" Naruto turned, asking Sakura and Shikamaru

"I've brought water" Sakura replied, pulling a water bottle from her bag

"I'm good" Shikamaru shrugged

"Alright, lets go then" The pair picked up their drinks and the group made their way inside the screening room, Sasuke showed the employee their tickets as they walked inside. They decided on a place to sit 4 rows up, not too close to the screen that it was difficult to see and that it hurt their eyes, but not far away enough so that it was uncomfortable and difficult to see some parts of the screen. Shikamaru sat at the innermost chair so he could easily lean against the wall and sleep if he wanted to, Naruto sat besides him and Kiba sat besides Naruto, then Ino, Sakura and Sasuke on the end. The lights soon turned off after they sat down and the movie began to play.

Naruto and Kiba sat in awe as the Movie played, their eyes were glued to the screen unable to look away. The action scenes were awesome and fluid and the animation was flawless, The story was amazing and so well executed, even though it did seem boring and predictable at times. The moves were super amazing as was the voice acting during said moves. Not to mention how cool the Heroes were. Even the villains were as cool if not cooler, a few of them even made Naruto feel like he was rooting for the wrong side. Shikamaru fell asleep halfway into the Movie, the girls didn't seem to care that much although Sakura tried her hardest to seem interested, Whereas Ino just tried to talk to Sasuke through the entire thing, occasionally watching the Movie for a few minutes if something interesting was happening. Naruto didn't mind though, he was too invested in the Movie to see what was going on around him, as was Kiba.

Before the pair knew it the Movie had come to an end and the screen turned black. The credits started to roll down the screen, accompanied by the ending song.

"That was so cool!" Naruto called out in excitement

"It was! That California Smash was amazing!" Kiba agreed, returning Naruto's excitement

The lights soon started to come back on after the movie ended and the group sat up. They made their way back out the screening room and walked through the lobby. Kiba and Naruto soon started up a conversation about the Movie as they walked through the lobby. The rest of the group ignored their somewhat childish excitement.

"Ahhh" Kiba yawned as they exited the theatre, the cold night air slightly woke him up as he opened the door.

"That was amazing!" Naruto stretched as he spoke, his voice still buzzing with excitement from the movie.

"I've had fun tonight guys but I think it's time for me to head home" Shikamaru yawned as he reached the end of his sentence

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head home with Kiba" Naruto replied to a sleepy Shikamaru. He slept during the Movie how was he still tired?

"Kiba, is it still okay if I come over?" Naruto added, turning to the Inuzuka

"Yeah, we can take a taxi to my place" Kiba replied

"Oh, so you're going home together now?" Ino asked, giggling behind her phone.

"Shut up, Ino!" Kiba yelled, fighting back a blush.

"I'll take these two with me" Sasuke sighed, having to take the babysitter role as always. He pulled his phone out to call a Taxi as Shikamaru and Kiba did the same.

...

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Sakura called out as she entered the car.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday" Sasuke added, holding the door open for her.

"Thanks guys! Have a good night!" Naruto waved the three off as they drove away

...

"I guess I'll be leaving now. Have a good night you two" Shikamaru called out to the pair as his taxi pulled up to the curb

"Bye!" Naruto waved him off with a smile and his usual energy as he waved in reply from the taxi.

...

"I guess this is ours" Kiba spoke as he approached the taxi,

"O-Oh yeah" Naruto stuttered as he stopped using his phone and put it back in his pocket

"Here" Kiba spoke with a smile as he opened the door for the Blonde

"T-Thanks" Naruto thanked him as his cheeks turned a light red. As the Uzumaki got in and buckled his seat belt Kiba joined him, getting in the left side of the car.

"You've never been round mine have you?" Kiba buckled his seat belt as he asked him

"N-No" Naruto stuttered, becoming slightly nervous at the thought of going round Kiba's house


	2. A Birthday surprise

As the Taxi pulled up to the house, Kiba payed for the trip and thanked the driver before leaving the car with Naruto.

"What did you want to do?" The Uzumaki asked as he closed the car door and approached the house

"Nothing much" Kiba replied with a sly smirk as he walked to Naruto and unlocked the door, knowing full well what he wanted to do

"Okay?" Naruto gave Kiba a puzzled expression as he followed him inside.

"We can go to my bedroom, my parents are out and my sister is round a friends house" Kiba lead Naruto to his room and opened the door

"Thanks" He replied with a smile, oblivious to what the Inuzuka had planned. Naruto took a seat on the bed next to Kiba, his eyes wandered around the bedroom as the pair sat in silence. Naruto, deciding to break the silence turned his head away to the right as he began to speak.

"S-So what did you want to-" As Naruto turned his head back around to face Kiba he was met with the feeling of the Inuzuka's soft lips pressing against his, locking them in a kiss.

"K-Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed as he blushed a deep shade of red, the word muffled by Kiba's lips being pressed against his.

After what felt like an eternity long kiss the Brunette pulled away, his eyes locked with Naruto's as he panted. Unable to control himself, Naruto moved in to return the Inuzuka's kiss, his lips pushed against Kiba's, making him moan at the friction. The Brunette soon became lost in the kiss, he pushed back against Naruto's lips as his eyes closed. Needing more, the Inuzuka swiped his tongue against the Blonde's bottom lip, Naruto in response to his request, opened his mouth, allowing Kiba's tongue to invade, eliciting a moan from the Uzumaki as his tongue entered. His tongue soon started to lash against his mouth, which made Naruto let out small moans in response, slightly interrupting their continued kiss every time the moans escaped his mouth. As the Uzumaki reached his limit he pulled away, the pair panted as they recovered from their heated kiss, Kiba smirked as he saw the flustered Naruto. The Inuzuka swooped back in, eager to intertwine their lips once again.

The Brunette soon took over and pushed Naruto against the bed, their lips still locked together as Naruto laid on his back. Kiba pulled away, making the Uzumaki yearn at the loss of contact between them. Kiba slid down the bed and started to strip Naruto, his face sat only inches above the Uzumaki's body. His hands started to push up his T-Shirt, first revealing his sculpted abs and a small amount of the patch of blonde pubic hair that stood above his member, Kiba let out a devilish grin as his eyes locked onto the sight. He continued to push his shirt up, Naruto in response sat up and put his arms up, allowing the Brunette to slip his shirt off completely, He quickly kissed Naruto on the lips as thanks before he fell back against the bed. The Inuzuka moved back down Naruto's body, this time in hopes of removing his jeans, boxers and belt. Kiba descended to the Uzumaki's legs, holding the waist of his jeans he started to remove his belt, Kiba licked his lips as he unbuckled it and removed it. Tossing the belt off to the side Kiba moved to removing the jeans, Kiba locked eyes with Naruto as he wrapped his hands around the waist of his jeans, Kiba hovered above the zipper, he carefully grasped the zipper with his teeth and started to slowly pull it down, still locking eyes with Naruto as he moved downwards. God, how flustered Naruto was a sight to behold.

As the Inuzuka reached the bottom of Naruto's zipper he released it from his mouth and slipped them off, in return the Uzumaki moved his legs to up to aid Kiba in getting them off. As Naruto put his legs back against the bed Kiba's eyes wandered to his boxers. The brunette stared as Naruto's semi hard member fought against the confines of his boxers. Kiba smirked at the sight and moved back up to Naruto, eager to once again lock their lips in a kiss once more before he moved onto the main event. Naruto moved his hands down to Kiba's chest and started to undress him, craving the sight of Kiba's body, it was unfair if he had all the fun. He gripped his jacket and started unzip it, kiba put his hands up as confirmation for Naruto to remove it, their lips still locked in a kiss as he did so. Naruto did the same with his shirt. As the Uzumaki removed his shirt and tossed it to the side with the other clothes, Kiba parted their lips and slowly moved down his body. As the inuzuka descended down his body he traced his hand across the Blondes muscles locking eye contact as he did so. He slowly moved his hand across Naruto's pecs, and traced his nipples, Naruto let out a moan as his fingers came into contact with them, Kiba smiled at his reaction. He went further down, his hand descended to his abs, his fingertips traced them, feeling every detail and muscle as he did so. After tracing his body he soon found himself at the seam of the Uzumaki's boxers and the small amount of hair that peeked out from it. Kiba broke eye contact with Naruto to look at the package that was laid before him. The Inuzuka smiled slyly as he saw Naruto's now fully hard member press up against his boxers, the shape and length clearly defined through them.

Unable to wait any longer he held the seam of the boxers and pulled them down, Naruto's erection sprung back as Kiba pulled the boxers down. All he could do was stare as Naruto's member laid before him. his stiff manhood stood proudly before Kiba's face, as a tuft of Blonde pubic hair sat at the base. Kiba slowly moved his face closer, he stopped when his head was just inches away, his hot breath against the member made it throb before him, a slight smirk formed on Kiba's face. Finished with teasing him the Inuzuka moved his head over Naruto's member and licked it, his tongue slowly traced over the head, making Naruto mewl at the contact, Kiba moved his left hand and gripped the Uzumaki's member, eliciting a soft moan from the Blonde as his hand made contact. He started to slowly pump his dick up and down his eyes still locked with Naruto's. in return he continued to look at Kiba, the sight of the Inuzuka pumping his dick as he sat before it just made his member harden further in the embrace of Kiba's hand, he had wanted this for so long.

Kiba slowly but surely started to increase the speed of his hand as Naruto panted in time with his movements. Kiba moved his head back up to Naruto's and once again intertwined their lips, Naruto moaned into the kiss as the Inuzuka continued to pump his dick, increasing his speed slowly over time.

Craving more, he stopped jacking Naruto off and pulled away from the kiss, removing his hand from the Uzumaki's member as he did so. Kiba soon replaced his hand with his mouth. Kiba moved his head back down to Naruto's member as slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, the Blonde moaned at the contact. The Inuzuka soon started to move his head further down Naruto's manhood, taking in more and more of it as he did so, Naruto's breath shortened as he began to pant, the sensation of his dick in the warm embrace of Kiba's mouth began to overwhelm him. As the Brunette's mouth reached the base of Naruto's member he began to pull off, leaving it covered in saliva as he pulled up, Naruto moaned as his now saliva covered member came into contact with the air. Kiba wiped his mouth as he looked up at Naruto, his lips formed into a smile as he laid his eyes on the lust overcome Naruto. he moved back down and once again wrapped his lips around the member, but this time as he reached the base he started to bob his head up and down, starting off slowly before increasing his speed. Naruto began to moan as Kiba began to give him a blowjob, his loud moans soon began to fill the room. Kiba started to increase his speed on the Uzumaki's member, in response and overwhelmed with pleasure Naruto moved his hands to Kiba's head and softly gripped his hair.

"Kiba!" Naruto loudly moaned out his name as he neared the edge of his limits

"K-Kiba, I'm cumming" Naruto whimpered as he tightened his grip against the Inuzuka's hair. Soon Naruto found himself shooting strings of cum into the mouth of Kiba as he involuntarily kept his mouth wrapped around his member, unable to pull off as the Blonde tightened his grip on his head. In response Kiba swallowed as his climax hit the back of his throat, Naruto removed his hands from Kiba's head as he rode out his orgasm.

"You Idiot" Kiba coughed as he recovered. The rest of the Uzumaki's cum landed on his pubic hair as a line of it trailed up his body and a small patch landed against Kiba's hair.

"Happy Birthday" Kiba moved back up and kissed Naruto on the lips as he spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are by no mean mandatory but I really appreciate them, they mean a lot to me, whether it be a small correction of something to a large critique of my writing they are welcomed and extremely appreciated, so please, leave a review!


End file.
